<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foxbury by Wolfgirl19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556997">Foxbury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19'>Wolfgirl19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knox: A Sims Wingfic Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Random pop cultural reference alert!, Wingfic, beer pong, the beginning of a friendship, use of alcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knox goes to Britechester, nearly gets run over by a Foxbury Institute student on a bike, and makes a potential friendship with said student who nearly ran him over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knox Greenburg &amp; Erwin Pries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knox: A Sims Wingfic Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foxbury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took a while, but I finally came up with Part 2. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knox was wandering the campus of Foxbury Institute as part of a trip to the college town of Britechester, admiring Foxbury's futuristic architecture as he walked. Around him were Foxbury students practicing their soccer tricks, folks in power armor hovering past him, drones flying high above, some Servos chatting in a robotic language, and a group of people enjoying drinks from a beer keg.</p>
<p>But Knox wasn't here to be among these many sights and faces as a fellow student. He was instead trying to pass out flyers advocating the eco lifestyle in an attempt to expand his influence, and because his rival Bess Sterling gained too much influence back Evergreen Harbor for him to compete with. So far, his efforts were failing as no one bothered to stop and hear him out.</p>
<p>"And that's why I don't advocate outside my hometown," Knox mumbled to himself.</p>
<p>"Watch out!"</p>
<p>Knox turned to the direction of the yell, jumping out of the way of the redhead in the striped Foxbury sweater speeding on his bike.</p>
<p>"Watch where you're going!" Knox shouted at him, raising his fist at the man who nearly ran him over.</p>
<p>The man was unable to hear him, speeding further away until he was out of Knox's sight.</p>
<p>"The nerve of these students have," Knox told himself. </p>
<p>He resumed his attempts at handing out flyers. After a long day of no one willing to listen to him, Knox went to Pepper's Pub, a local student hangout based on what he overheard, for a quick drink. He was greeted by the sights and sounds of students from both Foxbury Institute and the University of Britechester chatting with each other, shouting at the sports game playing on the TV, and drinking their homework induced stress away, one pint at a time. Knox went up to the bar counter and ordered a beer, the glass ice cold to the touch. He began chugging his current pint when he noticed most of the patrons, many of them in Foxbury attire, running upstairs, Knox following them to see the cause of the commotion. He saw a crowd surrounding a ping pong table set up for a game of beer pong, two people preparing for a game as the other students acted as spectators.</p>
<p>Knox nearly spat out his drink when he saw one of the contestants was none other than the redhead guy who almost ran him over earlier. The redhead nervously lifted a ping pong ball in his hand in preparation to throw, doing a few shaky hand motions before finally tossing the ball at the beer filled cups on his opponent's side of the table. He cringed as the ball flew past the opponent's head, bouncing off the wall and rolling under the table. His opponent, after smashing lone the ball with his foot, tossed a ping pong ball of his own, smiling as it landed perfectly into one of the redhead's cups. Everyone cheered as the opponent looked and acted smug at his victory.</p>
<p>"Cameron Fletcher wins!" one of the spectator's announced, the cheers growing louder.</p>
<p>"Maybe if you weren't a nervous wreck, Erwin Pries, you could've done better," Cameron smugly told the redhead. "See ya around."</p>
<p>Cameron went back downstairs, the crowd following along with him. Knox and Erwin were the only ones left upstairs once the crowd dispersed. Erwin jumped at the sight of Knox standing near the ping pong table.</p>
<p>"Oh my god! You're the guy I nearly ran over!" Erwin panicked.</p>
<p>"Look man-"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Erwin quickly apologized. "I was late for my biology class and didn't see where I was going and-"</p>
<p>"Look," Knox interrupted, wanting to calm the panicky redhead. "That was five hours ago. And since I'm at least not on the ground injured, it's no big deal."</p>
<p>This seemingly made Erwin less distressed.</p>
<p>"If you say so then," he said more calmly. "What are you doing here, by the way?"</p>
<p>"Uh, getting drinks like everyone else?"</p>
<p>"Oh..." Erwin made a look of realization, facepalming himself, nearly messing up the large black glasses he wore. "Stupid me. People come to bars to get drinks in the first place."</p>
<p>"You know you haven't done anything wrong, right?"</p>
<p>"I know. I'm just prone to being hard on myself over the most trivial things. And I'll admit that it was kinda my way of handling the ridicule I received back in my hometown."</p>
<p>Knox questioned to himself over what he just heard, wondering what kind of problems this guy had to go through on a daily basis, especially if it resulted in how nervous he acted before and after the beer pong game. Seeing that his current pint glass was empty, an idea came to Knox.</p>
<p>"Hey, maybe a drink or two on me will calm your nerves?" Knox offered.</p>
<p>"Um, sure. If that's fine with you, of course."</p>
<p>"It's fine...Erwin, right?"</p>
<p>"Yep. As you heard from Cameron, Erwin Pries is the name. What's yours?"</p>
<p>"Greenburg. Knox Greenburg."</p>
<p>They both giggled at Knox's movie reference.</p>
<p>"I always wanted to say that," Knox admitted.</p>
<p>They were laughing the moment they were unable to contain their giggles anymore. Once their laughter diminished, they went downstairs and drank as much as they could, Erwin feeling his anxiety lessen from the combination of the beers he drank and the excitement over the potential new friendship he was making with Knox. The duo eventually parted ways, a tipsy Erwin taking a taxi Knox called for him back to the student dorms. Knox, as soon as the taxi was out of view, snuck away to a dark spot the streetlights weren't able to illuminate, doing one last check before he used his wings to fly into the clear night sky, glad that his enhanced liver kept him from becoming intoxicated like Erwin. </p>
<p>As he flew back home, Knox wondered if he would see Erwin again, regretting that he didn't get the chance to exchange his phone number with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>